


Little Angel

by KC_darling



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caning, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Fisting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whiping, eventually fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC is going to a party as submissive looking for some fun and encounters the men of her dreams!<br/>A night full of smut comes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

I'm kind of exhausted already as I pull my overt panties up and once more check if my corset is fitting like it should. The working week has been long and stressy, a reason more not to miss tonight.  
With my long working hours it's nearly impossible to meet someone to be with and I'm slowly getting desperate. I want someone to hold and cuddle in the evening when I get home, to lazily lie on the sofa and to... You know! 

Tonight, however, I'm looking forward to being taken. Hopefully hard and dirty and if I'm lucky by more than one guy. That's just what I need after that horrible week to release some stress. I know, some people might be shocked now but I couldn't care less. Everyone has got their dirty fantasies and I'll get one of mine fulfilled, regularly.

I slip into my wine red dress, apply a little make up and fix my hair a bit. There's no point in doing it properly as it will be wasted after a short while at the party anyway. At least I hope so.  
Pulling on my light jacket I grab my purse and keys and head to the tube. Of course I could grab a cab but why pay way more than for the tube if it doesn't get you to your destination faster?   
Crossing my legs I sit down and as I think of the last time I feel myself getting wet already.

Well, let me explain: it's basically a party for dominants and submissives. Although party might not be the right word. It takes place in a huge ball room at a fancy hotel. You have to have an invitation to get in, though.  
The subs are in the middle of the room, sitting standing, kneeling; whatever you feel like. Some are naked from the beginning others are dressed in normal clothes or like myself in sexy lingerie.  
It's a mixture of gays, heteros and bi-sexuals (like myself). The dominants sit, drink and chat and if a sub grabs there attention they are free to do whatever they want unless a safe word is uttered. Usually you end up being taken in front of everybody which at first was quite disturbing but eventually you get used to it - and in my case eventually love it.  
There's also a nice side effect: as there are more doms than subs the subs get money for being there, and not just a little.   
Not that I would need it but it got me some nice holidays I couldn't have afforded otherwise.

Finally I'm at my destination and walk up to the hotel entrance, down the hall and into the restricted area.  
"Hi, Jerry. Party's going already?"  
"Hi, Mag. Not quite. But now that you're here..."  
Winking at him I hand him my purse, jacket, shoes and eventually my dress. "See you inside."  
"Definitely!"  
I usually end up sucking him off or something but I don't mind as he's quite an attractive guy. Member of some noble family and even somehow related with the royal family.

Inhaling deeply I enter the room and see that despite Jerry's words there are quite a lot of people in already, however, mostly dominants. I have to smile as I see my good friend Grace kneeling on a red velvet pillow, a collar around her neck and a rope wrapped around her body.  
Slowly I strol over to her sitting down on a small stool beside her with lightly spread legs, to tease the guys.  
"Hi, what's up Gracey?"  
"Hi. Finally a familiar face. How is everything?"  
"Good. Hope it'll get better. A bit of self-bondage?"  
"Yup. Wasn't easy."  
"I bet." Well, with her rather small breasts it couldn't be nearly as hard as with my full ones. "Anyone interesting here tonight?"  
We aren't really allowed to look around but do nonetheless, stealing glances here or there. Also talking is forbidden so we are whispering as quiet as possible.  
"Not really. Well, the one with the tiny cock that fucked you up the ass last time."  
"Oh, hell no!"  
"That bad!"  
"Yeah, I'd rather get whipped t..."  
A riding crop lands on my inner thigh with a loud slap and a moment later on Grace's left breast.  
"No talking!" A female voice interrupts us.

When I'm sure she's gone I roll my eyes which makes Grace grin but we don't dare to talk anymore, at least not now as the room is still pretty quiet.  
So we just sit there and wait, occasionally my eyes are drawn to some familiar voices and eventually to someone laughing. Although I'm sure I've heard that laugh before I can't quite put a name or face to it. Unfortunately I'm caught looking over at, well, his legs and two blows of a cane land on my thighs making me whimper in pain.  
My ears try to isolate his voice and identify its owner, however, I don't dare to look up at him. His legs are covered in black jeans and he's wearing grey shoes on rather big feet.   
At some point I loose him and focus on Grace again. We've been sitting there for nearly an hour now and nothing happened. Fuck. How boring.  
Winking at Grace I spread my legs a bit wider and with a grin she nods and lies onto her back spreading her own legs. This will most likely get us into trouble but WTF!  
Getting up I straddle her face before bending forward and running my tongue over her mound as she teases my folds with her own.   
Just as I start to suck on her clit and she's shoving her tongue into my cunt, a loud slap followed by a sharp pain on my butt disturbs us.  
"Who allowed you to do that?!" A stern voice yells as another blow lands on my ass. "Get up and bent over the back of that sofa! Both of you!"  
It's a different voice than before but again I feel like I know it.   
As fast as possible we both get up and do what we were told. Let the party begin!

First thing that happens is: both of my breasts are roughly tugged out of my corset and someone pinches my nipples rather hard.  
"You dirty, little sluts!" The voice says in a low tone and just as the first whips land on my butt, it clicks. It's fucking Michael Fassbender.  
I look over at Grace and mouth his name and she just mouths "No! Never!" back.  
He probably uses a belt on us at the beginning which isn't too bad but eventually someone decides that we deserve a harder punishment and uses a cane on us varying between our already crimson asses.  
I hate that part of it but stay relatively quiet unlike Grace. To her luck a guy comes over and sits down on the sofa beneath her shoving his hard-on into her mouth saying "That should help you shut up, slut." I almost burst out laughing as his dick is rather small but right that moment another blow lands on my backside and stops the upcoming laughter, luckily.

Eventually the punishment stops and while Grace is still busy giving the guy a blow job, I just lie there and wait for more instructions. I literally can feel their eyes on my body checking out every last bit.  
I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel fingertips on my butt exploring the sore skin. They gently move up and down my ass and finally lower. He brushes his fingers along the outside of my outer lips and over my mound before going back into the other direction. They find my rather small but very sensitive clit and a moment later two long and big fingers disappear inside me making me shiver and moan in pleasure and anticipation.  
And just like that they are gone again. Fuck!  
But I'm not left alone for long as a hand moves to my front and roughly tugs and pinches a nipple. I can feel my own wetness on my nipple now as he pinches again and again until I let out a groan of pleasure.  
Obviously content with that he lets up and I sigh as some of my juices start running down my inner thigh. I slightly blush as everyone standing behind me can see just how aroused I am. God, why can't some decent guy have mercy on me and just fuck me?

Yelping in surprise I am yanked up by my hair, pushed on all fours and led around the sofa by nobody else but Mr. black jeans and grey shoes. He sits down and spreads his legs so I can see the massive buldge he's sporting.  
His huge hand is still painfully grabbing my hair as he slowly brings my head towards his crotch. Involuntarily I lick my lips in anticipation for his obviously huge cock in my mouth which apparently he sees and chuckles.  
"Go slow, darling, and make sure to take care for every last inch."  
Damn, that voice! It makes my juices run even more and I'm still sure I know it.

Slowly I bring my hands to his zipper and open his pants. There's a layer of cotton boxers between my mouth and his dick and I start wondering how I am supposed to fit all of him inside my mouth. I'm stupidly staring at his fabric covered dick as he once more chuckles.  
"Go on! Help yourself, darling!"  
I want to look up as my curiosity gets the better of me but his big hand is still in my hair so I can't see his face only the white button down he's wearing.  
As I still don't move he tugs on my hair making me hiss in pain which seems to release my stupor as I tug down the waistband of his boxers and free his impressive erection.   
He's got a magnificent cock, the skin soft and flawless, the veins just the way I like it and as I pull his forskin back over his head I see his perfect, pink head. As I slowly take him between my lips I realise he isn't even fully hard yet!!! I'm fucked!

As I take him deeper and deeper sucking as hard as I can I hear a hum of approval coming from his chest and his fingers loosen the tight grip on my hair a bit. This urges me on and I bob my head up and down his length taking a bit more every time. Eventually his thick shaft passes my throat and I nearly choke but somehow I manage not to. By now his hand is gently placed on my head not tugging my hair any longer.  
He's fully hard now and I can even taste the first bit of precum on my tongue as I slide him inside my throat again, this time all the was so my nose is pressed against his pubic bone which is covered in short hair. I want to move backwards again hoping to finish him off pretty soon as my jaw is quite sore already but his hand holds me there.   
His cock at least two to three inches down my throat I struggle for air as I suddenly feel someone behind me. There's the sound of a zipper being opened and a moment later I feel a cock at my wetness.  
"Relax, love. I'll make you cum! Don't worry!" A thick Scotish accent proclaims and it hits me like a train. James McAvoy is about to fuck me!!! And could this be Michael Fassbender's cock in my mouth. I swallow, or better try to swallow, around the cock still motionless in my mouth whilst breathing hard through my nose.  
I want to prove my thesis and look up and as I see his face, his amazing blue eyes staring down at me, I nearly have a heart attack. Mr. Perfect himself, Tom freaking Hiddleston!  
His right eyebrow goes up and I slowly remember what is in my mouth. I feel my heart beating faster as I continue to suck him off. A loud, muffled scream escapes me as James rams himself into me to the hilt. Continuing to suck Tom off, James fucks me rather hard and I feel myself get closer with every thrust.  
No idea how long this goes on until I feel Tom releasing his hot seed into my mouth with a low moan. I'm still marvelling at his taste in my mouth when I hear him say "Come for us, sweetheart!" And that's what I do. My walls tighten around James' cock as my orgasm makes my legs shake in intensity and a moment later I hear James hiss "fuck" before he shoots his seemen into my pussy.

My head is resting on Tom's thigh as I'm in my post-orgasmic bliss. I can hear voices around me but don't quite register what they are saying only one phrase is registered by my brain "Let's take this to a more private place, shall we?"  
No idea who that was but a moment later I'm lifted off the ground and someone is carrying me. Somehow I manage to blink my eyes only to be met with Tom's incredible blue ones.  
"Shhhh, darling. Everything fine. - Ben, get my jacket and put it over her chest."  
I close my eyes again just as the warm fabric covers my naked tits. A door is opened and the cold air against my naked lower half makes me shiver. There's the "bing" of an elevator and a moment later we're going up.  
"Did she really take all of you in her mouth?" I hear someone ask.  
"Yes. She's a little cock slut, I'd say." I hate being called slut, nevermind whore, but his tone isn't insulting, quite the opposite. "Can't wait to fuck her cunt and make her scream."  
There's another "bing" and we're walking again. A door is opened and a moment later I'm put down on a bed.  
Automatically I roll to my side curling up into a ball. Someone's stroking my hair as he's sitting down on the mattress beside me.  
"So how do we do this?" That's clearly Tom asking that question.  
"Well, you've had her mouth already and James her cunt, so I'd say we switch."  
"Ben, what about you? You still just want to watch?" Tom again.  
"Yes. For now at least."  
...  
I don't know why but suddenly tears are running down my face and it doesn't take long for them to register.  
"Shhhh. What's wrong, angel?" Tom's velvety voice asks in a concerned tone.  
"Angel? Seriously?" James sounds amused while Tom lies down next to me and pulls me onto his chest.  
"Well, have you seen her eyes?"  
"No. - Hang on, she looked at you?"  
"Yes. And no she won't be punished for that."  
"So she knows who you are?"  
"Probably. - Hey, darling, do you know who I am?" He gently pets my head with one hand while the other one is wrapped around me. "Hmm?"  
My brain isn't quite working as I whisper "You're Cuddleston."  
I hear someone giggling as I nuzzle my face against his chest. God, he smells soooooo good.  
"Who?"  
"Cuddles... Ow!" He pinches my already tormented butt.  
"Did you really have to use a cane on her, Ben. I hate those welts being left behind."  
"Well, I love them. They look good on her round ass. By the way..." I feel fingers tugging down my overt panties. "You guys don't mind if I take those?"  
"No. But they are hers, you pervert."  
"Of course, Cuddleston." They are all laughing and automatically a smile forms on my lips. My still hazy mind isn't quite processing what's going on as I hear him ask again "Who am I?"  
"You're the king of my vagina."  
This sets off more fits of laughter and this time he won't have it as he slaps my butt hard. My eyes fly open and the haze is gone. I look at him but quickly look away again as I can't stand his stare. "I'm sorry, Sir." I try and apologise.  
"I'm king of your vagina? That means I can do to it what I want?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
He's pushing my head against his chest once more as I feel someone unhooking my corset slowly.   
"We'll use you. Fuck you until you're sore. Every hole of yours. Repeatedly."  
"Yes, Sir." The corset is tugged from beneath me and I feel a bit self-conscious. I mean this man is perfection, at least for me, and I'm all but that. I hate my legs, my belly is too round, as is my ass, my tits too big and my pussy... Fuck! Has he seen the Loki helmet tatoo on my hips yet?  
"Let me introduce you to everybody." Furrowing my brows I look up at him but he just ignores me. "Michael here will be in your mouth for the first round, James in your butt, Ben over there will be watching and I'll take your cunt."  
Nervously I blink around at all those famous faces.  
Sensing my nervousness Tom soothes me "Don't worry, we want to bring you pleasure nothing else. If it's too much, just use a safe word. Anal is alright for you, isn't it?"  
"Su..." I remember his huge cock in my mouth and find myself thinking I wouldn't want that in my butt.  
"Don't worry we'll prepare you properly."

With that he slowly turns me around on his chest, so the other three have a perfect view of my naked body. Benedict is slowly coming towards me.  
"What do we have here?"  
I've tried to cover my tatoo with my hand, without success apparently. He gently grabs my wrist and puts my hand to the side.   
"I guess we've got a member of Loki's Army here, do we not?"  
I blush from head to toes as Tom sits up from beneath me and eventually sees the tatoo as well. I can feel his eyes staring at me as I look the other way towards the huge windows looking out over the town.  
"Look at me!"  
Sighing I slowly turn my head which isn't fast enough for his liking as he grabs my head and brings us face to face.  
"You are a fan?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Is that a problem, Cuddleston?" Ben teases.  
"Not at all. By the way, what's your name, darling?"  
"Maggie."  
"Nice to meet you, Maggie."  
I shyly smile at him.  
"Shall we get started?" From somewhere Ben got a huge bottle of lube and is looking hungrily at me. The men nod there approval as I look from one to the other.  
"Yes?" Tom's breath against my ear sends shivers down my spine and my nipples harden which of course doesn't go unregistered.  
"I guess that's a yes then." Michael states matter-of-factly.  
Tom looks down my body and groans as he sees what Michael means but asks again. "Yes? Are you okay with this?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please." I mean who would say no to that, right?!  
"Great." They all start to undress, only Ben doesn't. He simply nods and heads to the bathroom of what looks like a huge hotel suite. 

From behind me I see Tom's shirt flying across the room and he quickly gets up and eagerly shoves his jeans down before taking of his socks. With a smile in my direction he gets back onto the bed behind me. Leaning against the headboard he tugs me back against him, so my upper body is half upright and half lying.  
Ben's coming back with some towels, folding a big one in the middle he comes over to the bed.  
"Lift your ass for a moment, darling."   
Of course I do what he tells me to do and wince lightly as my ass makes contact with the fabric beneath me.  
"Good girl." Tom praises me while wrapping his legs around my ankles and pushing them apart. His fingers stroke down my body and finally over my mound before dipping between my folds.   
"So wet for us. Put your hands behind my neck and leave them there."  
I run my fingers through is short, soft curls as I watch Ben get onto the bed, still dressed while Michael and James are stroking each others cocks.  
Ben slowly leans forward and before I quite know what's going on his lips are on my lower ones and he starts kissing and licking me down there. Out of reflex I want to press my thighs together but Tom's legs completely bind mine and I can't move them, not even an inch.   
"Fuuuuuck!" I hiss as he rolls his tongue over my clit.  
"Shhhh. No swearing, little angel." With that Tom palms my breasts (the first guy who has big enough hands to cover them entirely) and starts squeezing them before taking my nipples between his fingers rolling, pinching and tugging them all the time while Ben runs his tongue up and down my slit.  
It doesn't take long and I'm close.   
"Don't come, darling. Not yet." Ben whispers against my pussy and Tom ads from behind me "If you'll come without permission tonight you'll regret it!"  
"YES, SIR!" I try to squirm out of Tom's grip but I don't stand a chance and finally Ben has mercy on me and stops his ministration.  
With a grin he goes onto his knees and grabs the lube. He obviously is also very aroused by now.   
"Such a good girl. Now try to relax." He basically coats his whole hand in lube before he slips it between my legs but not to my throbbing pussy.   
With gentle strokes he covers my other entrance in lube and slowly enters me with his index finger.  
Again I try to close my legs but they are still trapped beneath Tom's. Throwing my head back I let out a desperate moan which earns me two hard slaps, the first one against my pussy and the second one against my inner thigh.  
"Not so impatient, little angel. Ben's just preparing you for us."  
Closing my eyes I focus on controlling my orgasm while Ben pumps now two fingers in and out of my asshole stretching me.

I'm crying again when Ben eventually inserts a third finger but not enough with that he also leans in again and runs his tongue over my soaked folds.  
"Jesus, you're gushing, darling. I take it you like what we do."   
I dare to open my eyes and look accusingly at him but all I see is Michael and James coming to me, one on each side and their cocks rock hard. They get onto the bed and lean forward. Tom's cupping my breasts for them and a moment later each one starts to suck hard on a nipple.  
I let out a scream of agony as I really need to come but somehow manage not to. Then Ben presses his fingers towards my belly exactly hitting THAT spot through the thin layer of skin.  
"FUCKING SHIT!" I scream on the top of my lungs which again gets me two slaps, on each inner thigh one.  
"A little angel like you shouldn't use such words!" Tom whispers in my ear.  
I almost yell at him that "an angel" wouldn't have a fivesome but just about can control that instinct.

Then I see stars as Ben gently bites down on my clit while brushing his fingers over my g-spot and at the same time Michael and James are working on my tits. I come so hard that my juices are squirting all over Ben's face while my whole body is quivering.  
And just like that they are gone. The only one still touching me is Tom. One of his hand is pressed against my belly while the other one wraps around my throat.  
"Dirty, little angel. We didn't allow you to come, did we?"  
"No, Sir. I'm sorry! Ple..." Right then he squeezes his hand around my throat cutting off my airways. First I'm still relaxed thinking he'll let up any moment but to my horror he doesn't, so I start struggling and fighting against his grip, I even let go of his neck and grab his wrist in order to try and rip his hand away from me.  
"Stop that! Hands back where they were!" He loosens his grip again and I inhale deeply a couple of times until finally putting my hands back behind his neck.  
Still panting hard I see Michael and James are holding a flogger each and before I can protest the leather straps rain down on my inner thighs, occasionally even hitting my pussy.  
Ben meanwhile is sitting on an armchair, placed exactly between my legs, and stroking his cock.  
I've taken at least 20 harsh blows on each side when I can't take any more. "Please, Sirs, stop. Please."  
They look first at me then up at Tom which shows me who actually is in charge. He doesn't say a word just moves his head lightly, which I can feel with my hands still on his strong neck, and they both nod before taking a step back only to change their focus and a moment later the leather straps rain down on my breasts.  
This time I don't beg them to stop, I only start crying like a baby and when my tits are burning like fire they eventually stop.

I'm panting hard still trying not to scream in pain while at the same time trying to get my tears under control again.  
"Don't come without permission again or the next time it will be a cane." Tom's voice whispers into my ear and somehow he manages to make it sound loving and careing.  
I manage to get out a "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry." and a moment later find myself being lifted up and turned around.  
I'm like a doll in their hands as they place me on Tom's hips so I straddle him, his hard cock trapped between us.  
"Angel, I want you to lift up and take my cock into your magnificent cunt."  
Like on autopilot I go onto my knees and reach for his throbbing erection. Placing it at my entrance I slowly sink down on him. Fuck!  
"Look into my eyes while you take me in. I want to see you, little angel." His hands are on my hips as I continue to take more of him.   
As I still don't look into his eyes after a bit he harshly pinches my nipples which gets him my attention.  
"That's it. Take it all. Good girl."

He's two thirds in when I have to stop as his head is painfully pressing against my cervix. A single tear runs down my cheek and with a loving smile he collects it.   
"Take your time, angel. I know it's a lot."  
He nods his head towards the others and suddenly Michael and James are at my sides and soothe me by running their hands over every inch of my body as well as kissing me in all sorts of different places while Tom gently teases my tits with one hand and my clit with the other.  
"Gosh, your really tight. And once James is in your butt you'll be even tighter."  
With a moan I take a bit more of him until I have to stop again.  
"Maybe we should have prepared your tight, little cunt as well. Some nice fisting. Do you like that sort of thing?"  
I take in a sharp breath as I fully sink onto him my walls already clenching around him.  
"Fuck! You do like that! Maybe next time. But now come here, little angel."  
He wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto his chest. I wince as my sore tits make contact with his skin. Tears well up in my eyes which he immediately sees and pets my head soothing me.  
"Shhhh! Everything's gonna be fine. Shhhh."  
As he keeps talking to me like that I feel the bed shift behind me and a moment later a hand strokes over my back gently. I relax into their touches as I cuddle even firmer against Tom's chest.  
"I'll enter your butt now, love. Tell me if I hurt you, alright?"  
"Yes, Sir." I'm half way to subspace when I feel his hard dick between my ass cheeks and a moment later he sinks into me carefully. Damn, I don't think I've ever felt so... full.

Eventually he's completely sheathed inside me as well. I let out a noise between a whimper and a moan as it feels rather good. I think I'll explode as soon as either of them will move. Damn!  
"That's our good girl. Still everything good?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good." He nods his head towards Michael and with a eager look on his face he gets onto the bed coming closer to us on his knees. Eventually he ends up close to my face and before anybody tells me to I wrap my lips around his erection and start sucking him deeper.   
I let out a loud scream as Tom and James suddenly start thrusting into me alternating their moves, so one of them is always buried in me.  
Immediately I am silenced as Michael shoves his cock back into my mouth and down my throat quite roughly making me gag.  
"Mike, come on!" Tom's angry voice scolds him while I bob my head up and down his length.

No idea how long this goes on but eventually tears are streaming down my face as the sensation threatens to become too much.   
And in the end I hear those words I've been yearning for. "Come for us, little angel."  
I do with a deep groan from my chest as I see stars dancing in front of me. The vibrations from my throat apparently send Michael over as well as my contracting walls do for James and Tom and a moment later I am filled with their sticky, hot seed.

As I swallow Michael's cum Tom tugs me onto his chest again firmly wrapping me in his long arms.  
"Very well done, little angel. - Fuck! Are you still coming?"  
My cunt is still grabbing at his softening dick inside me, so I nod. I feel tears run down my face as I start to shiver.  
James' hands are stroking over my lower back as he slowly pulls out. "That was really great, luv. So fucking tight." He kisses his way up my spine and ends his way with a kiss to my cheek.  
I sigh in Tom's arms and close my eyes. Enjoying the comfort Tom gives me I slowly relax. They probably think I'm sleeping as they talk.  
"Damn, that was fucking great. - Ben you really should go for it as well." James.  
"Well, I'm still married. Bad enough I licked her delicious, little cunt earlier."  
"Your loss. She's really sweet, though."  
"Oooooh, Tom's in love!"  
"Shut up, Mike! - Do you want her cunt or ass next?"  
"I'm not so much for that anal stuff, besides I have to shoot tomorrow morning. Would it be okay if I fuck her alone? I mean..."  
"Now Mike s getting greedy! Maybe you are in love with her?!" James teases him.  
"Well, she's really hot. And the blow job was the fucking best I've ever got."  
"Really? Maybe I should break my own rules after all." Ben's deep voice proclaims.  
"Definitely won't regret it. Although the poor girls jaw must be quite sore by now." Tom muses. "If she hasn't blacked out already."  
To show him that I'm still awake I shift lightly as well as place my hand on his chest.  
"I guess that means you haven't had enough of us yet, darling?" Michael asks and I lightly shake my head. How could anyone ever have enough of those men?

Someone's gripping my waist and rolling me off Tom. As his cock slowly glides out of me I wince at the loss of contact.  
"Don't worry, you won't be empty long." James whispers in my ear while he's teasing my nipples.  
The mattress at my feet is moving and as I blink my eyes I look in Michael's hungry looking face. His erection is already standing proud again as he grabs my right ankle and spreads my legs.  
"Ben? What's up?"  
"I think I rather watch you fuck her through the mattress, mate."  
With a evil, wide grin he rolls me on my back legs kept appart by his body. The look in his eyes scares me a bit so I look over at Tom who gives me a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry, I promise you'll like it." Michael licks his lips after those words while squeezing a huge amount of lube into his palm. With slow strokes he spreads it over his huge dick and eventually covers my folds with the rest.  
"Perfect."  
The next moment he roughly grabs my legs behind my knees and lifts them up until my butt is in the air. With a hard thrust he slips his hard dick inside me while placing his arms in the crooks of my knees keeping me open for him.   
I'm grateful that Tom has had me earlier so I'm already stretched as Michael is beginning to slam his hips into me and everytime his hips are hittinging me I let out a quiet whimper because my butt is still rather sore, plus the head of his cock is hitting my cervix roughly in this position every time.   
Eventually Tom lifts my arms above my head holding them together with one of his huge hands wrapped around my wrists. With the other one he gently strokes over my breasts.   
The room is filled with the wet slapping sound of our skin meeting over and over again and finally my moans.   
Tom and James each wrap their lips around my nipples licking and sucking while Michael still pumps into me. I throw my head back into the pillows as I feel my climax approaching.  
"That's it, darling." He fucks into me a couple of more times until I hear the word I've been waiting for "Cum, little slut! Hard!"  
For the fourth time this evening I feel a wave of pleasure wash over me as I explode around him. He lets out a deep groan as he shoots his sperm into my tight tunnel.   
Immediately after he has come he pulls out and as I glance up at him he's got a big grin on his face. He grabs one of the towels and cleans himself off before throwing the towel between my legs.  
Suddenly I want to close them and hide my naked cunt from their preying eyes, it somehow feels too vulnerable all of a sudden but I find that I can't and as I take a closer look I see why. Tom and James have each wrapped a leg around mine and hold me open. My wrists are still trapped in Tom's hand so I whimper in shame.  
"What is it, little angel? No need to be ashamed."  
"You must think I'm a fucking whore." I start crying.  
"Shhhh. Don't say that! Are you enjoying yourself?"  
I don't dare to answer Tom's question but I can't hide the blush creeping over my entire body.  
"Right. - You're amazing and we are really grateful that you trust all of us with your magnificent body, luv." James thick Scotish accent explains while he gently cleans the mess between my legs a bit.  
"You're doing this because you want to, right? And we're not paying you." Ben has come to the bed as well and is massaging my left foot.  
I nod lightly and I'm not sure if they've seen it.  
Eventually the towel between my legs is gone and they roll me to my side before sandwiching me between them, Tom behind me and James facing me. They move as close as possible and wrap me in their limbs.  
"It was an absolute pleasure, darling. But I'm afraid I have to go." Michael pecks my cheek before leaving. 

I must have fallen asleep a bit as when I open my eyes again Ben is also gone. Only James and Tom are still there and as I shift lightly I notice what must have woken me. Tom's hard cock is pressing against my backside.  
"There you are again, little angel. Everything good?"  
"Yes, I think so."  
"Good, because we're not done with you just yet."  
Sleepy I look at him over my shoulder as his fingers are suddenly pressing against my back entrance. At the thought of his huge cock in my ass I flinch lightly. I don't think I can take him. No way!  
"Shhhh. Relax. I'll have to prepare you, I know that. And I swear the moment you say stop I will. Okay?"  
I don't know why but I nod my head slightly relaxing into his touch. A moment later one of his fingers is sliding into me with ease.  
"That's my good girl. - Get me those pillows, James."  
"Sure, mate." He puts two big pillows on top of each other onto the mattress plus a towel on top of them.   
Suddenly Tom's finger is gone and his strong arms grab my hips and lay me on them, so my butt is up in the air.  
"Spread your lovely legs for me, little angel."  
I immediately obey him showing him my most intimate parts. James sits down against the headboard his genitals close to my face. God, I hope my jaw can manage another one.   
My thoughts are distracted by two of Tom's long fingers entering me coated in lube. Slowly he moves them in and out giving me time to get used to them before he adds another one. He's exactly aiming for my sweet spot every time he moves his fingers out of me, so soon I'm moaning as my juices (combined with theirs) start running out of me.  
"Stuff her pretty, little mouth, mate."   
James gently guides my head to his semi-hard dick and I open my mouth taking him in. Just as I do Tom adds the fourth finger and if I hadn't James' cock in my mouth I would scream - not in pain, though.  
"That's my good, little angel. Gosh, I can't wait to see my cum dripping put of your pretty ass."  
A deep rumble escapes my chest while my tongue is swirling around James' cock.

Eventually Tom's fingers slip out of me only to be replaced by his massive dick. I can't help it but tense up a bit as he glides into my hole.  
"Shhhh. I don't want to hurt you. Relax, little angel." His hands tenderly massage my back as he holds in. I take a couple of deep breathes and when my muscles are relaxed again he continues his way. A loud moan leaves my lips as his thick errection is rubbing over my g-spot repeatedly while he slowly thrusts in and out of me.

I climb higher and higher as time goes on, and so do my two partners and when Tom's fingers start to work my clit I can't help it but cum. I literally see stars again in front of my eyes as my walls grow tighter and tighter and my orgasm grows more and more intense with every second.  
A scream wants to come out of my mouth but is muffled by James ejaculating into my mouth.  
I hear Tom hissing and swearing behind me and a few moments later I feel his hot cum spread inside of me.

Heavily panting I slowly come down. His cock is still in my butt and somehow I don't want him to move. I'm totally worn out and exhausted, so it's no wonder my eyes grow heavy.  
I'm half asleep when I feel Tom move and he's slowly gliding out of me again.  
"Damn, little angel, I almost believed you would never ease and let go of my cock. That was fucking incredible."  
When he's finally out I feel something run out of my hole but I couldn't care less as I'm half way to the land of dreams already.  
"Fuck, little angel, you look amazing with my cum running out of you like that. - Holy shit! Look at that, mate! She squirted all over that towel. Our filthy, little angel."  
I hum lightly as I drift off further. There's something wiping me clean and afterwards I'm rolled to the side and once more those two perfect men are sandwiching with me.  
What a night!   
My last thought is that this must have been a dream while I still feel there seed dripping out of me.


	2. And Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and there's more smut, plus some fluff.

I slowly wake up thinking "What a dream". But hang on is that an arm wrapped around me and a hand cupping my breast. Carefully I open my eyes and as I see the huge suite and cringled sheets I know it hasn't been a dream. Just to proof that the hand squeezes my breast hard and a velvety voice whispers into my ear. "Good morning, little angel."  
Goosebumps spread all over my body as his hot breath tickles my ear. Still a bit in shock I turn my head and look into those magnificent blue eyes.  
He loosens his grip on my tit and gently rubs his thumb over my nipple making me moan lightly.  
"We'd like to keep you a bit longer if that's alright?"  
"We?"  
"James is just getting some stuff, he'll be back soon." Teasingly he runs his nose along my neck which makes me giggle like a little girl. "Can't wait to be inside you again, little angel."  
He thrusts his hips forward and I can feel he's already getting hard.  
"Okay. I just need to go to the bathroom before that."  
With a pinch to my nipple he lets go of me and giggling I head to the bathroom. 

The bathroom is just as insane as the rest of the suite. It's even bigger than my tiny flat and has a large jacuzzi and even a sauna as well as a mindblowing view over the city.  
A moment I just stand in front of the mirror staring at my bruised tits and as I turn lightly my even worse backside. Shit, that'll hurt for quite some time.  
Just good that I don't have one of those boring jobs you're sitting all day!!!   
Carefully making sure not to touch the hard surface of the toilet I squat down over it before peeing. 

After I've finished I clean myself up a bit, fixing my hair and using one of those hotel tooth brushs. I'm still brushing my teeth when the door opens and a obviously desperate Tom is standing there pouting. I can't help the explosion of laughter at his stupid face and literally spit the toothepaste all over the mirror in front of me.  
"What is so funny, little angel?" With three quick strides he's at my back roughly grabbing my breasts and eagerly pressing his cock between my sore ass cheeks. "If you are that disrespectful you need to be punished!"  
He shoves my upper body forwards over the sink before squeeze some liquid soap into his palm which he quickly spreads over his cock. And a moment later he shoves his huge erection into my cunt with one hard thrust.  
I scream in light pain and surprise as he's stretching me almost painfully.  
"Grab the sink or something! This is gonna be hard and fast, so hold on, little angel!"  
I dig my fingers into the corners of the porcelain while he withdraws almost all the way only to ram full force into me a moment later.

Keeping this punishing hard pace the sounds of our bodies slapping together fill the air as well as our panting and moaning.  
His hands are holding my hips as he keeps fucking me as hard as possible. His rock-hard cock is almost painfully hitting my cervix over and over again. And I love it!  
Eventually one hand drops to my clit and his fingers work the little bundle of nerves while his cock almost tears me apart. All the time my eyes are squeezed shut and I'm relishing the feeling of his thick manhood stretching me open. I'm impossibly close.  
"Cum for me, my dirty, little angel!"  
With his next hard thrust I do screaming like it is a life or death situation. He continues to thrust violently into me and after six hard thrusts he lets out a animalistic groan and shoots his hot seed into me.

A while later we both lie, still exhausted, in bed. I'm on my back a blanket tugged over my nakedness and Tom on his belly completely nude on top of the sheets beside me, his sexy butt up into the air. We don't talk much just look at each other.  
Finally he breaks the silence "How are you feeling?" His eyes wander to my fabric covered breasts.  
"Satisfied. A bit exhausted. And filled to the brim." I tease which gets me a stern look.  
His right hand disappears underneath the sheets and roughly squeeze my breast tugging on it. "Don't be so cheeky, little angel."  
"Well, then. My butt and tits hurt like shit and I won't be able to sit comfortably all week. Happy?"  
He lets out a primal grunt before he grabs me fast as lightning and pulls me over his knees. I'm yelling in surprise and struggle against his grip. He places his huge hand over my ass and starts spanking my already sore backside.

I'm already crying after only ten blows when the door opens and James comes in holding a big bag.   
"Looks like I'm missing the whole fun here."  
Luckily Tom stops as James is coming towards us.  
"Where the hell have you been so long?"  
"I thought I also get some toys."  
"Perfect. You got a butt plug or vibrator in there?"  
"As a matter of fact, I have both." With a stupid grin he pulls out a large vibrator and a medium-sized butt plug with a gem stone on its end.  
After a short moment of hesitation Tom takes the butt plug from him and puts it onto my back. "Keep still! If this falls off of your back, you won't be able to sit for another week."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good girl." I hear him open the bottle of lube and a moment later he presses it between my ass cheeks and squeezes the rather cold liquid directly into my hole. My whole body shivers at the feeling of two of his long fingers entering me back there and working me open.  
"What do you want for, well, brunch I guess, luv?" James casually asks me while presenting me with the room service menu. How can I think of food right in this moment?!  
"Tom?"  
"Full English breakfast and maybe some pudding. Oh, and maybe some ice cubes." As they casually talk he adds a third finger and my pants grow faster and faster. But suddenly his fingers are gone and the butt plug passes through the tight ring of muscles.   
"Such a beautiful butt you have there, little angel." Teasingly he tugs on the plug making me whimper. "Have you decided, yet?"  
Furrowing my brows I look back at him slightly confused which only gets me a roll of his eyes. "The food?"  
I finally look down at the menu and after going through it, I feel like I could eat every single dish on there because I'm actually starving.  
"Ahm, lasagna and maybe the tiramisu."  
"Ahhhh, a hungry, little angel."  
Shyly I shrug my shoulders.  
"Fuck, Hiddles! Leave the poor girl alone. Of course she's hungry." James wraps an arm around me smiling reassuringly at me. "You're gorgeous and we hope you keep us company for a bit longer."  
"Hmm." Theatrically I tab my bottom lip for a bit before looking from one to the other.  
It's Saturday and I have nothing to do except for stupid house work, so who wouldn't rather be with those two guys. "I guess a bit longer won't hurt. Hopefully."  
James breaks out laughing at my joke while Tom looks angry and before I know it his hand is spanking me again. "Stop being such a tease!"  
"Why? Because you normally are?"  
This only makes the spanks worse which combined with the butt plug is actually quite arousing.

Eventually James comes to my rescue after ordering our food in the other room. In my head I've counted to 26 when Tom stops.   
"I've also brought some ointment for you, luv. Don't want you to be too sore."  
"That was her own fault." Tom grunts.   
"What's wrong with you, mate. Why are you so pissed?"  
"Shut up." He gets out from underneath me and cuddles to my side his hand exploring my skin starting from my neck, down my sides to my thighs and back up again.  
With a shake of his head James is doing the same taking care of my other side. He's the only one of us whose dressed but I guess someone will have to open the door once the food is here.  
"So, Maggie, when did you get that tatoo and why?" James asks casually.  
"About a year and a half ago because I love how Loki is portrait in those moves by some pretty hot actor. And because a bald guy in a wheelchair would look kind of stupid, don't you think?"  
Again James breaks out laughing while from Tom I only hear a grunt, whatever that is supposed to mean.

A phone goes off and as Tom starts swearing it's pretty clear it's his. With quick strides he gets out of bed and over to a dresser where his clothes are.  
The look he gives me when he picks up is almost like the one he gives to the guy in that workshop in Devon as Jonathan Pine or should I say Jack Lindon.

Yeah, that one.

I shiver lightly as he leaves for the living room to take his call.  
"What's wrong with him?" I ask James who's still smiling at me.  
"No idea. Are you comfortable? I mean is there something I - or we - can do for you?"  
"Don't think so. You don't think I'm whore, slut, whatsoever?"  
"I, for my part, don't. And I'm pretty sure the others don't as well. Have you been to those parties before?"  
"Occasionally."  
"So we aren't the first ones to have you at the same time."  
Deeply blushing I shake my head.  
"Oh, don't worry. But don't let Tom hear that. I think he's quite possessive. That's why we brought you up here in the first place. He didn't want the other guys to see you like that."  
I raise my eyebrows and James just shrugs his shoulders.  
"Have you guys done this before, together, I mean?"  
"Yeah. I know Tom has, after splitting up with his last girlfriend."  
"They have split up? I had no idea."  
"He was pretty down, probably still is."  
"Actually I had no idea you guys knew each other."  
"Well, I was at Ben's with my son and Tom showed up. Totally devastated because his girl had betrayed him. He wanted to facetime with her, her computer was on and he became eyewitness to her fucking some other guy. Poor chap. We went out that night, Michael joined us and we went to a party like the one yesterday."  
"Do you like it?"  
"I loved last night. The other times were different. I mean I'm not into that public display really, nevermind beating someone."  
"It's not beating."  
"Well, spanking, caning, whatever. Do you like that?"  
"I like the pain, yes. There's a great line from a Johnny Cash song, actually from one of your movies."  
"Yeah? Which one?" He looks like he's mentally going through all his movies to remember the soundtracks.  
"It's from Inside I'm Dancing. Amazing movie, by the way! Love it. It goes like   
'I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel'  
And so on. I just need this sometimes. I don't know. Sounds stupid probably."  
The mattress beside me shifts and Tom is back next to me wrapping and arm around me. I look over at him and smile but his eyes are clued to my red buttocks and he looks like he's lost in thoughts.

There's a knock on the door and James gets it. Our food, finally.  
I put my hand on Tom's forearm and ask "Everything alright?"  
He was so happy earlier, so carefree, but now...   
"Yes, sure." His left corner of his mouth moves up a bit in a half smile.  
"Don't know about you but I'm starving!" Grinning widely I jump up and head for the door but I'm not even half way there when Tom stops me wrapping both arms around me.  
"No! I don't want the room service guy to see you like that!"  
"What naked?" I scoff but he doesn't let go of me more the opposite.  
"You are my..." He holds in and as he suddenly lets go of me and takes a step back I nearly fall over. Confused I look at him. What did he want to say???  
"I am what, Tom?"  
He runs his hands through his hair as he slowly tumbles back to the bed. I follow him and when he sits down I straddle him and take his beautiful face in my hands. I lift his head up a bit so he's looking at me.  
"Oy! Don't start the fun without me!" James appears in the door.  
Tom slightly shakes his head. "We won't. Let's eat." Ignoring me he gets up and heads over to the living room. James and my eyes meet but I just shrug my shoulders, no idea what is going on with him.  
I follow Tom as the smell of food comes through the door and my stomach growls angrily at me.

Everything is set up on a huge dining table and Tom is already digging into a plate with bacon and eggs. Smiling I stroll over to him swaying my hips but he isn't even looking at me. Have I done or said something wrong?  
James meanwhile has gotten rid of his clothes and is joining us.  
"Why don't you sit down, luv, and we'll eat."  
I raise my brow at him waiting till he remembers what's in my ass and a moment later he chucckles. "Right, forgot about that. Well, you can sit on my leg. That should work."  
I watch Tom while he says that and immediately he holds in, stops chewing and his jaw is clenching. Could he be jealous???   
"No. I don't think so." I grab a pillow from the sofa and kneel onto it and eat like that.

 

Soon all plates are empty and we're stuffed.   
"Damn, that was great." James says "And now I think we could have some fun. What do you want to do, luv?"  
"How about we go back to the bedroom and you guys fuck me senseless." Tom's eyes dart towards me but his expression doesn't give much away and he doesn't say a word, just gets up and walks into the bedroom.   
Again James' and my eyes meet, both of us not sure how to handle the situation.  
Slowly we follow him and he's rummaging through the bag James has brought and finally pulling out two cock rings. Wordlessly he hands one to James while stroking his member slowly.  
When he's hard he orders me to bend over, hands on the bed and a moment after obeying him he tugs out the butt plug and two of his long fingers enter my butt. Like yesterday he stretches me until his fingers easily glide in and out before adding the third and fourth.  
My legs are already shaking and my climax is just out of reach when he finally stops with his fingers buried inside me.  
I let out a desperate moan as I'm so close to cuming but he refuses to finish me off. Only now as I look up from the crinkled sheets beneath me I see that James is sitting with his back against the headboard and slowly stroking his erection.  
Then I scream as Tom thrusts three of his fingers into my tight cunt where he holds in.  
"Don't you dare coming without permission!"  
"Yes, Sir." My voice is shaky and doesn't sound like my own.  
"We'll fuck you until you beg us to stop, filthy, little angel."  
I can't answer, only a muffled whine comes from my throat as I fight my orgasm.

Abruptly his fingers are gone from both my holes and I suddenly feel so empty.  
"Don't worry, angel, you'll be filled again in a moment." I let out a squeal when he lifts me off the ground and practically throws me onto the bed. "Sit down on James' cock and spread your lovely legs."  
The look he's giving me nearly makes me faint but somehow I manage to do what I've been told. Grabbing James' rock-hard dick I slowly sit down on it until he's fully inside me before leaning back lightly and spreading my legs as wide as possible.  
"That's a good angel."  
Out of nowhere he gets two nipple clamps which he puts onto me with an evil grin. He tugs on them lightly before nodding contently to himself. Next thing he does he's getting the bottle of lube and kneeling down between my legs.  
Only now I see he's wearing the silver cockring around the base of his shaft. My eyes are fixed on his dick which makes him chuckle.   
"I want this to last a while, little angel." He explains before coating his right hand in lube.  
First he teases my folds with the fingertips of his left hand before sticking a finger into me. "So wet for us already? Horny, little slut."  
He rubs the thumb of his left hand over my clit which makes me throw my head backwards and squeeze my eyes shut. However, a moment later they fly open again because he shoves almost his entire right hand into me pretty much at once, only his thumb is out of me toying with my clit.  
"Look at that greedy cunt of yours." He slowly moves his fingers in and out making sure not to touch my g-spot. He works my pussy for a while and as I - and James - start moaning he slips his thumb inside me as well until his entire hand is in me to his wrist.  
"FUCK!!!"  
"Language, angel!" He roughly slaps my right tit before he starts moving his hand only that his fingers are now exactly aimed for my sweet spot. Working me faster and faster I'm soon reduced to a crying, moaning and groaning mess. I'm so close and I know I can't hold my high back for much longer. Then that devil cups my mound with his left hand, his thumb on my clit while he's pumping in and out of me even faster.  
That's all I can take and with a deaphening scream I cum squirting all over his hand and the sheets.  
From behind me I hear James hiss something although I don't quite register what while I still feel my juices gushing out of my cunt.

Heavily breathing I blink my eyes only to see Tom leaning over me. A moment later I can feel the tip of his cock at my entrance and with a grunt he thrusts into me knocking the air out of my lungs.  
"Bad angel! Soaking the entire mattress with your juices!" He's tugging me towards him and putting my legs over his so I'm straddling him, well both of them more or less as James' cock is still hard in my ass. Tom moves closer towards James so their crotches are basically touching. "And now, little angel, you'll ride us. Hard!" He emphasises his last word with a rough upwards thrust of his hips.

My whole body is shaking and I feel kind of weak but somehow I manage to rise up a bit before falling down on both of them again.   
At first I'm going quite slow simply because I physically can't go faster but after a bit my strength is back and I basically jump up and down on their erections my tits bouncing wildly as I do. I keep this up and eventually they thrust upwards when I'm going down on them and it almost feels like they want to split me in halves.   
The pace is brutal but aparently not only for me as I finally hear James hiss "Shit, I need to come!"   
There's a clicking sound, most likely from the opening of his cockring, and with the next thrust he shoots his hot seed into me.

His soft dick slips out of me and just when it has Tom throws me to the side, so I'm on my back, and wildly thrusts into me until I see stars and once more orgasm.   
My walls are still clenching when he pulls out and harshly turns me around. I know what'll happen now and I want to protest but I just can't. And as expected his thick shaft starts pounding into my asshole rough as fuck, even rougher as he's been with my pussy until a moment ago, plus his skilled fingers are furiously working my clit.  
I have no idea how long this is going on but I'm heavily crying as orgasm after orgasm washes over me.  
Eventually I can't take anymore and start begging. "Pl...ea...se, S...Si...Sir. St...op. Pl...ease!"  
"One more, angel!" Like before there's ths clicking sound and after three more thrusts I orgasm again, only that he does as well this time shooting a huge load of his sperm into my butt.  
With a loud sigh he falls onto the bed beside me, his arm wrapped around me.  
"Fuck, angel. That was amazing."  
I can't answer as I'm still heavily crying but suddenly I notice a sharp pain in my nipples. The clamps are still on! I start whining but can't beg him to take them off as my mouth doesn't want to form any words.  
"What is it, little angel?"  
Somehow I manage to roll to my side, which makes the pain even worse, he apparently remembers.  
"Oh, shit. Totally forgot about these." He helps me rolling over and takes them off. "Get some ice, mate."  
Through my tear-stained eyes I see both of them looking down at me as they each circle my sore nipples with an ice cube. When the pain has subsided I automatically roll to my side again curling up into a ball. I feel so sleepy.  
"Damn, angel. That's so hot."   
Confused I turn my head around only to see them both staring at my butt. Only now I realise that there's liquid dripping out of my ass, well their cum aparently. I can't comment as I roll my head back and slowly drift off to sleep.

 

When I wake I am wrapped into the sheets, nice and warmly. Stretching I blink my eyes only to see Tom sitting next to me, his back to the headboard typing something on his phone. I turn around expecting James to sit there but there's no sign of him.  
"You're awake. Good. How are you, little angel?"  
"Good, I guess." Well, my pussy and ass are quite sore but... "Where's James?"  
His jaw is clenching as he looks down at me. His face doesn't give it away but I caught the movement of his jaw and I just can sense that he's angry even before he says anything.  
"Why? Do... Am I not enough for you?"  
"You are perfect. I was just curious."  
He stares to the wall and I see my suspicion from earlier confirmed.  
"Tom, are you jealous?"  
"What? Why would I?" He answers in an instant but I can see it in his face that he starts thinking about it.  
"Because I got along quite well with James." I dramatically blink my eyes at him.  
"If I were jealous, why would I allow him to fuck you." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself, more so than me.  
"I don't quite know." I cuddle against him placing my hand onto his chest. "But I like to be with you now. Only you."  
That seems to make him happy as a wide grin spreads across his face. "What do you want to do?"  
"Maybe we could jump into that gigantic jacuzzi in the bathroom. What do you think?"  
His hand strokes over the side of my body making goosebumps emerge and my nipples harden. "Yeah, great." His fingers are tickling my belly now and I start laughing as that's my weak spot.  
"Stop it, Tom!"  
"Ehehehe. Is my little angel ticklish?"  
"Yes! And why are you calling me that? I told you my name."  
He looks at me with a raised eyebrow which makes me giggle. This only makes his eyebrow go up even more. I'm laughing until tears are running down my face.  
"I'll show you what's funny!" He grabs me and pulls me over his legs and starts spanking me. Unfortunately I'm absolutely not in the mood for that right now.  
"Tom! Tom! Would you please stop this?! I'm not in a submissive mood right now."  
Furrowing his brows he looks down at me but stops. "You're not always a submissive?"  
"No!" He releases his grip on me and I lie down next to him again but after a moment decide I'll take the risk and cuddle onto his chest. So I get onto him snuggling my head against his chest and to my surprise he's wrapping his long arms around me. Like that we just lie there for a while enjoying each other's body heat.

As I finally look up at him his eyes are miles away.  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
First he doesn't react only when I lift my head up and place my chin on my crossed fingers. When our eyes meet his are full of concern.  
"You won't tell anyone what we did with you, will you?"  
"Of course not, besides I don't think anyone would believe me anyway."  
A light smile crosses his face and I have to think about what James has told me about Tom's, well, ex. So I decide I want to cheer him up. Grabbing his cock I slowly glide down his body making sure my tits brush over his skin, before I eventually wrap my lips around his growing hardness.   
As I look up he's staring down at me watching as I'm slipping him further into my mouth sucking at the sensitive skin.  
"Oh, God! You're so good at this!"  
I lift my head off him "Yeah?" Teasingly I circle the head of his cock with my tongue before pressing it into his slit.  
"Shit!" His hips involuntarily thrust upwards.   
Tsking him I wrap my hands tightly around his shaft, so that all of him is covered, all except his tip. I wink at him as I start to suck as hard as I can whilst squeezing the rest of him with my hands.   
"I want to be in your throat, Maggie. Please."  
I grin widely as I hear him say my name and basically beg me. "How could I say no to that."  
My hands move from his dick to his balls as I take him back into my mouth slowly bobbing up and down his length while each of my hands is toying with his heavy balls.  
It doesn't take him long to be close and precum is leaking from his manhood. I move my head a bit faster ocassionally taking him into my throat and finally when my throat is relaxed enough I take him all the way in and swallow around him which triggers his orgasm and his hot sperm shoots down my throat. But as I want to taste him this time I move back up while he's still cuming.  
Eventually he's done and I collect the last droplets with my tongue. It's slightly bitter and salty but not too bad. I really enjoy it.   
"That was magnificent. Thanks, Maggie."  
"You are very welcome." I wink at him as I once more cuddle against him.  
Smiling he wraps an arm around me. "How does it feel to have control over four men who desire you?"  
"Control? You mean being controlled."  
"No. One word of you and we all would have kneeled at your feet. Plus I think you made each of us cum earlier than he wanted at least once."  
"Oh, shut up."  
"So?"   
I look into his beautiful eyes and it feels like I'm drowning in them. Suddenly a voice in me screams that I shouldn't be here, that I should leave, NOW. But I can't.  
Have you ever loved somebody before you knew them? And then you meet that person and he's great. I know I should leave my heart out of this whole thing and I'm really trying but looking into his eyes like that. How could you?  
"Ahm. I liked it."  
"Do need this to be aroused?"  
"What?"  
"Well, more than one man."  
"At the moment there's just one and I'm pretty aroused!" I wink at him while straddling his right thigh so he can feel just how wet I am for him.  
"Fuck. You're soaking. Give me a bit and I'll take care of that."  
"That sounds great." I nuzzle my face against his chest. "You smell so good."  
"I don't think so."  
"But you do." I trace my fingers over his chest and stop at the freckle under his left pec and start giggling.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"I've never thought I'd come so close to the freckle triangle of doom." I giggle some more and he just stares at me uncomprehending. Still giggling I roll off him and kiss from freckle to freckle and as I look up at him his eyebrows are both raised wordlessly asking "seriously?"  
I just shrug my shoulders as I trace my fingers over his hip bones down that perfect v-line and on the otherside up again.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" He asks out of the blue.  
Furrowing my brows I look at him impatiently "As if I would let four guys, I don't even know, fuck me then!"  
"Well, you never know."  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Just like that."  
I don't say anything as he surely wouldn't want a "fat cow", as my ex put it, as his girlfriend, especially when I think about his ex. I'm staring at his perfect body, those pecs and abs, nevermind his arms and those fucking long fingers! I find myself involuntarily licking my lips which he obviously catches.  
"Ehehehe. Haven't had enough, yet?"  
"I don't think I'll ever have enough of you."  
"In that case: on your back."  
Letting out a light squeal of excitement I roll onto my back and automatically spread my legs for him, my juices are already running over my inner thighs in anticipation.  
"Look at that eager cunt of yours."  
"They'll have to burn the whole bed after we've left anyway." I simply say.  
"Ehehehe. True." With that he leans down and takes my left nipple into his mouth sucking, licking and biting. With my moans getting louder he switches sides and I'm growing wetter every second.  
He kisses down over my round belly to my tatoo on my hip.  
"I shall make you scream your King's name, mortal!" A shiver runs through my body as he switches into Loki's tone and I just have to play along.  
"Yes, my King. Please!"  
He's got an evil grin on his lips as he stares at my pussy before him "I shall mark your magnificent, tight quim as mine, and mine alone."  
Slightly confused and unsure how he means that I stare at him and then he goes for it. He bites first into my outer, then inner folds and finally my clit. It's rather painful but also hot as fuck and as he starts running his tongue over the spots he has just bitten, I moan his, or better Loki's, name while my juices run even more.  
"That is a good slave girl. And now you will feel me stretching you more then any of those mortals ever will." With that he slowly enters me.  
He's propped up on his hands looking down at me as he does the snake hips with his cock inside me.   
Damn! That's sooooo good!!!   
Unlike our other times he's really taking his time with slow thrusts and hip rotation which only makes it more intense. Almost like a prayer I moan his name over and over again.   
I feel my orgasm building higher and higher within me and after quite a while we're both sweating when I finally cum I scream "Tooooom!"  
He isn't far behind and, after four more thrusts into my clenching tunnel, spills his seed into me moaning my name.   
When he's done ejaculating he breaks down on top of me. Smiling I wrap my arms and legs around him holding him close. "That was fucking amazing, Tom. Thanks for that."  
He doesn't reply just nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck.  
Motionless we lie there for a while, his soft dick still inside me.

I think he has fallen asleep when he finally lifts himself up "Sorry, I didn't want to squash you with my weight." With that he wants to roll off but I refuse to let go of him.  
"Nevermind. Besides I quite enjoy the feeling of your cock inside me."  
"I bet. Unfortunately I have to go to a birthday party tonight. So I'd suggest we check out the jacuzzi before I bring you home."  
"Sounds like a plan." My inner voice is screaming "No! We should never leave this hotel suite!" But of course I knew we would part ways and I'd most likely never see him again, not in person anyway.  
With a huge grin he lifts me off the bed and carries me over to the bathroom where he starts running the water into the huge tub.

A bit later we sit facing each other in the hot water and talk.  
"You know, I'd go crazy if I'd be followed by those paps. Especially when I'm with someone. Totally distroys the romance."  
"You get used to it. And I try to ignore them." He grabs my foot and tenderly massages it for a bit.

"Isn't it weird to be completely naked in front of a camera when everyone around you is dressed?"  
"Well, sure it's weird. But that's part of the job sometimes."  
"What are your mum and sisters saying when they see little Tom on screen. Or the Hiddlesbum?" Teasingly I run my toes over his dick.  
"Little Tom? I don't think I've ever..."  
"You know that you can see it briefly in High Rise, right?"  
"What?! When?"  
"The balcony scene. Before you jump to your feet." I can't help but giggle."Although I guess you have to slowmo it."  
"You're joking?!"  
His shocked expression makes me laugh until tears are running down my face.  
"That's not funny!" He's suddenly straddling me.  
"But it is! There are actually gifs of this online." Well, I can't tell him that I've got it on my phone, right? With the word 'this' I squeeze his genitals lightly making him groan. Right then his phone goes off.  
"Fuck!" He quickly gets up and gets it. "Hi, mum..."  
I can't follow the rest as I try not to laugh out loud seeing him stand there completely nude talking to his mum.

When he has hung up, he comes back over to me. "I'm sorry but I have to go."  
He holds a towel out towards me and pouting I grab it while getting up.  
"Damn."  
"Yeap."   
We dry off and I realise that I gave my dress to Jerry last night. Fuck! But suddenly Tom is standing in front of me holding my stuff.  
"Ben took your panties, I think. But I'll bring you to your front door so you should be fine."  
"Thanks. But you don't have to. I can take a taxi."  
"Nonsense."  
"Okay. Thanks."

A bit later we are silently driving through the streets of London in his Jaguar and soon Tom pulls up outside my apartment house, he quickly gets out and holds the door open for me.  
"Thanks for everything." Getting out I smile whilst trying not to cry.  
"No, thank you. Do you think we could repeat that one day?"  
"Ahm, sure." I'm not quite sure what he means but I'd give everything to see him again.  
"Great. Then I'll see you, ...little angel." He winks at me.  
"See you. Have a great party. And good luck with your new movie. Can't wait to see it." Somehow I doubt that I'll see him again.  
"Thanks." With a huge grin he gets back into the car and speeds off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be a series. we'll see


End file.
